


of dead flowers and living spirits.

by dkyungso_os



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mentions of Blood, and a florist, and a very sad bratwurst, and chanyeol serves as a nanny, baekhyun is an aspiring witch, jongdae is jongdae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkyungso_os/pseuds/dkyungso_os
Summary: in every garden, amidst all the beautiful reds and intricate blues, between blotches of green and pink, there's always that ugly, nearly dead flower that no one notices nor gets rid of. it simply lives, barely hanging on that skinny stem, making the other plants look even better. that flower is me.lowercase intended.





	of dead flowers and living spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what this is.  
> my apologies to baekhyun, chanyeol, and jongdae.
> 
> un-beta'd.

“ _in every garden, amidst all the beautiful reds and intricate blues, between blotches of green and pink, there's always that ugly, nearly dead flower that no one notices nor gets rid of. it simply lives, barely hanging on that skinny stem, making the other plants look even better. that flower is me.”_

baekhyun closed the journal he'd just found while cleaning up, tears already forming on his face at the mere sight of his husband's chicken scratch handwriting and let out a humourless laugh. chanyeol had always been poetic, preferring to dwell on the verse of his unpublished works rather than on the cold prose of real life. a dreamer in it's true form. a wrinkled hand came up to brush the dust away from the black leather cover, fingers tracing the gold engraved initials on the back, and baekhyun sighed. he still remembered their first encounter, chance and luck mixing together beautifully in an outstanding disaster.

* * *

“jongdae, is everything ready for the ritual?” baekhyun spoke, delicate hands dipping violet candles in a blend of rose petals and lavender. “we have to hurry, my petunias are nearly dead.”  
  
“yeah, everything is almost set.” a voice replied from the living room. footsteps could be heard right after, the telltale pitter patter of socked feet on wooden floorings, and a dishevelled mop of hair was soon peeking from the kitchen doorway. “you know, it would be much, mush easier for you if you just knew how to take care for your plants-”  
  
an indignant squab left baekhyun’s beautifully delicate lips, drips of rose-coloured water hitting jongdae in the face as baekhyun found it was the only thing he could attack him with. “i know how to care for my plants!”  
  
“-and so much cheaper, too.” he continued, unbothered, small hands coming up to take off his glasses and clean the water drops against his sweater. “do you know how expensive pig blood is? you’re gonna have to pay rent on your own for the next couple of months, pal.”  
  
baekhyun sighed, placing the soaked candles on their little stand, and carried them to the living room with his talkative roommate on tow, still going on and on about prices and taxes. the downside of living with an economics major? they never shut up.  
  
“-but yeah, long story short, they didn’t have goat intestines so i had to do with bratwurst sausages. i mean, there’s not much difference there, it’s just processed meat.” the still blabbering man reaches his conclusion and sits down on the floor.  
  
the furniture of the small living room has been pushed against the walls, leaving a small space in the centre of the room for their ritual. baekhyun’s flower shop is prospering, but with may around the corner - and subsequently, wedding season - he wanted the absolute most perfect look for his flowers.  
  
said flowers were circling the odd drawings and diagrams jongdae had drawn on the floor in blood, and baekhyun cast a side eye at the bratwursts piled up in the middle.  
“jongdae, are you sure this is the right formation?”  
  
ever since he was a little kid, baekhyun had always felt a deep connection with the earth. growing up in an all-boys orphanage wasn’t the best experience when you cared more about flowers than the girls in the catholic school next door, but it had given him jongdae, and with that, his love for witchcraft.  
he hadn’t been one to ever dabble in the extreme spells, only crafting simple potions that would help his flowers bloom brighter, last longer. jongdae has always been supportive of his hobby, unlike all the other boys that took to stomp all over the little garden he had created for himself in the backyard of the orphanage. unlike jongdae, who had gone through a more practical approach for job prospects, enrolling in a university in economics, baekhyun fought long and hard for his own flower shop. it was his dream, and he’d be damned if he wouldn’t achieve it.  
  
finally, after three years of odd jobs as a delivery boy, or extra long hours in a dingy pizzeria, catering for drunk and drugged, baekhyun’s magical flower emporium was built.  
  
“i’m pretty darn sure, baekhyun. that book was pretty direct.”  
  
the witch took a side glance at the said book, an enormous tome sitting neatly on the pushed aside coffee table. they’d found it at the local library when aimlessly browsing one day, and amongst all the chapters about summoning demons and ghosts, there it was. the calling of a nature faerie, someone to help him brighten up his otherwise boring flowers and toughen up the delicate ones.  
  
but staring at the rather demonic looking symbols and the mess of processed meat, baekhyun couldn’t really come to terms that this is what was needed for the summoning of a  _nature faerie_.  
  
“i wasn’t expecting so much gut and blood. was kind of expecting a circle of flowers rather than anything.”  
  
“well, maybe faeries are big saw fans. c‘mon, the book said you have to place the candles in the middle and place a drop of your own blood over the flame.”  
  
“my own blood?” baekhyun asked, surprised. again - not expecting all that for a damn nature faerie. he gently placed the candles in the circle and lit them up with a match.  
  
“the book said that a little sacrifice had to be made in order to call a supernatural entity.”  
  
baekhyun frowned. “seems a little op for a faerie.”  
  
“again - “ jongdae stated, finger poised in the air, almost as if schooling baekhyun. “ - faeries are still supernatural entities. now, chop chop. get on with it. i want to get this over with so that i can beat you at pubg again.”  
  
baekhyun barked out a laugh, and looked at his companion with mirth in his eyes. “like that’s ever going to happen.” he said with a smile, taking the odd looking knife jongdae had handed him.  
  
smile dropping in favour of a frown, baekhyun poked the tip of his left index with the knife, having to apply some force in his actions. he grunted and dropped his hands to his sides in defeat.  
  
“this is so fucking blunt, jongdae, you wouldnt even be able to cut butter with it.”  
  
“the spell called for a sacrificial knife and that's all i could find at the prop section at party city. deal with it, you whiny baby.”  
  
by then, baekhyun was quite sure there was no way the spell would work. cheaping out on supplies was always a recipe for disaster.  
  
yet, one quick glance at his dying petunias and baekhyun’s resolve steeled.  
  
he somehow managed to draw blood with the cheap knife, hissing in pain and dropping it in the centre candle. jongdae took the knife from him, placing it in a particularly large pile of mauled sausages, and handed a sheet of paper over to baekhyun.  
  
“incantation. in latin.”  
  
“you couldn’t have mentioned this before? you know how rusty my latin is, jongdae.”  
  
the economist sighed, eyes rolling, and pressed further. “go on. we haven’t got much time.”  
  
with shaky hands, baekhyun took the paper and begun to recite the old words with as much caution as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at some sort of fanfic in here. i don't really know what to do, or how, but i'm just going along with the wind, i guess. 
> 
> comments are appreciated - let me know how to tag properly, please.
> 
> thank you so much for reading and i hope to see you all soon :)
> 
> \- callyr


End file.
